Game End
by NightEatsDeath
Summary: When you live 187 years there's really nothing left to do. You experience new technology, get excited about new discoveries then soon, you just don't care anymore. Especially when you have a brick for a butler. This is why Ciel has chosen to find new entertainment. It's time to find the chess board again. 3rd Season. OC's. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

This Fanfic has a various number of OC's that were made to start a Kuroshitsuji III. Many people want a 3rd season and many say that there will be no plot to it. I have been thinking about a plot ever since season 2 ended and came up with one. Though this plot may seem familiar because many people of Fanfiction HAS wrote Modern Time fanfic's of season 3, I've cam up with this myself._ However,_I **will not **do Sebastian/OC or Ciel/OC, I dislike them. Anything that will not occur if there was a 3rd season will not occur here. At the end of the series we all knew that Sebastian did not like the turn of events and I will not have him being all smirky smirk like he was when he expected a soul. That's unrealistic to follow the end of the anime with. There will also be Manga characters in this so don't mistake them for OC's. Some people have read the Manga and some haven't.

**END.**

Phew, now that that's over...

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler I & II nor do I write this for profit. I only own my own characters._

* * *

"187 years." A dark navy blue haired boy mumbled, elbow resting on his desk with his chin in his palm. His face was stoic as he stared out the classroom window. The rain outside was reflected in his twin blue eyes as he sighed inaudibly. "187 years that I have lived. 174 years since I was "turned"." He mumbled softly, black nailed fingers taping against his cheek. His new found friends- as they liked to call themselves- didn't even ask about his nails. He found this odd; Sebastian and Claude had always hid their nails because it was uncommon for any man to have such a female application, not the mention any butler. Now, boys are wearing eyeliner and even mascara. He had never seen the boys of the Victorian Era do such things as he walked the street of London. The children of these days were odd indeed. He shall get used to it though, he is no longer an Earl and he should start acting his "age".

Thunder roared from the heavens, scaring some of the children and making them look up at the ceiling, the smart ones actually gazing outside to see the down pour. The storm outside was causing water to pound on roads and quickly fill roadside ditches and small streams. The teacher called back their attention, mentioning something about closing the blinds next period under her breath. She turned back to the board to write more problems on the board. He frowned and copied them with quick, neat strokes of his pencil.

_Kendra is coming home late, past her curfew. As she sneaks quietly into her house trying not to wake up her parents, she slinks up the stairs moving 10.7 m in 26.8 s. Find her speed._

_Colin and Jeff are at Jeff's house playing with their little finger skateboards. They decide to go to Dairy Queen and both leave at 3:55. Colin walked straight their (a distance of 2 km) and arrived at 4:35. Jeff stopped two blocks from his house to chat with a friend, then raced to DQ, arriving at exactly the same time as Colin. Would you say that, since they both took the same time to travel the same distance, they traveled the same speed? Explain._

Ciel finished the problems quickly and got his books from under his chair just as the bell rang. The teacher blinked and shook her head; she forgot that they only had about 3 minutes left.

"Okay class! I expect you to do these questions tonight. Have a nice day." She dismissed them. Some kids were speeding out the doors while others walking slowly while talking to their friends. Ciel puffed some hair out of his eyes and collected his books in his arms, sliding out of his chair quickly and walking out. He barely dodged a boy who was trying to catch up to his girlfriend. The boy whirled around and shouted a quick apology while running backwards then turned back around. Ciel forced himself to not roll his eyes at the boy's shaggy pants. Children these days are so...

_Unexpected._

Dark velvet eyes followed the laughing students as they filed out the room. He adjusted the cuffs of his white shirt then took the messily laid papers of his students history quiz. His eyes scanned the first paper of a Lunette Victoria, easily seeing that she had some wrong answers. A pink smear was on the left lower corner. _Lipstick_. Lunette has always been infatuated with him for some time now, about right from the moment she saw him. Though, this little stain on her quiz paper was a problem. Sebastian Michaelis will not tolerate this.

Students poured into the classroom, chatting animatingly with each other as they took their seats. They could talk until the late bell rang then it would be time to work. A student ran in laughing and out of breath, "John and Colin are fighting!" The students snapped their heads immediately to the new information and later, hot gossip. But, they knew they couldn't move unless they wanted their history teacher to lash out at them. They trembled in excitement in their seats.

It was... interesting. This was the first fight he had heard of. It was quite the show to see the students want to know the outcome of the fight and not worrying if the two boys will get into trouble or get hurt. His hearing picked up some people saying, "John is such a bastard! He broke up with my friend after he slept with her." and the retort of, "She was a whore anyway, he put her in her place." Some rumors of the kid doing all kinds of drugs spread throughout the room along with the numerous people he slept with.

From the corner of his eye he saw a mop of dark blue hair that he was too familiar with. Too many years has he catered to that child... He wanted to end it but that damn Claude... that damn Hannah. That damn Trancy. Now he has to be the brat's servant for an eternity when he only wanted it _aku made_. The late bell ringed a few seconds later, making him snap out of his seething. As he looked up he caught Ciels twin eyes staring at him, a bored expression expressed clearly on his face.

He gave out an inaudible sigh and opened his mouth to start the lesson with another student rushed in the door. He clearly was trying to sneak in but it failed when Sebastian's eyes flickered to him then back to Ciels.

"Why, Mr. Bradley..." His smooth voice called out, making the flustered teen freeze. "You're late. What excuse do you have to present to me today? Your grandmother still got that terrible flu? Sister stole your bike? Mother made you put on some ordinary clothes for once?" The class was chuckling at the boys lashing then suddenly erupted at the last one. This boy was always dressing crazy to have attention, neon colored high thighs, mismatched shoes and various colored clothing. One look at the teacher made them get quiet again.

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian had that sadistic glint in his eye that he hasn't seen for many many years. It seemed that he did have his own ways to enjoy handling rowdy teenagers going though "phases". The boy was embarrassed and decided to no longer stay silent, "Shut up! I had stuff to do other than come to this class." He growled, face red.

The teacher in response just gave a cruel smirk and swept his hand to the door. "Well, wouldn't want to imprison you much more, would I? Go ahead, but do me a favor, tell the secretary that I need the papers for your eternal suspension when you arrive to the principle's office. Please, make sure that you do tell her or there will be more consequences. You know as well as everyone else that I **do not **tolerate tardiness and now you've put us behind shecudule." He gave a mock sigh then turned back to the class. "Open your books to page 217 and read the first 3 paragraphs of the Black Death." He ordered everyone.

The boy had left begrudgingly when he finished and now the room was filled with thick books dropping onto desks and flimsy pages turning quickly to the section. Ciel had already opened his page to the section and finished reading.

'_Sebastian has much to offer these children as he had to offer the children before them about history, being a demon and_ _all_. _How long has he lived now? 500 years?'_He thought hearing but not listening to Sebastian talk about the Black Death, "The Black Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, peaking in Europe between 1348 and 1350. It is estimated to have killed 30–60 percent of Europe's population, reducing world population from an estimated 450 million to between 350 and 375 million in the 14th century. The aftermath of the plague created a series of religious, social and economic upheavals, which had profound effects on the course of European history. It took 150 years for Europe's population to recover. The plague occasionally reoccurred in Europe until the 19th century." It sounded like the bastard was _gloating_ about all the humans he killed.

'_Hmph, Demon_, _Your never going to get to tell them it was actually_ you-_their teacher- that started the Black Death. You that killed their ancestors and cackled at their suffering. You who watch people drop dead like flies.'_Ciel looked back out the window, a tiny glare set over his eyes. '_You cause suffering, just like a demon should. And now you've gone in your idiocy and made me into one of you.'_

The bell rang.

Students kept writing down what was written on the board. Others that were quick writers sat, back straight, hands folded and laid over their desks. Another strict rule: You are only dismissed when He dismisses you and when He does you do not stampede out of the room or else have after school detention. This was a sacred rule since day one and was never broken. Sebastian was God here.

Ciel rolled his eyes, '_How ironic._'

"I want essays on how the black death affected the world and how it would affect us today. Do not copy out of the book or any other websites you may find." Sebastian's eyes roamed over his quiet, hard working students carefully before dismissing them with a flick of his hand. They stood up like robots and patted out of the room quickly, some saying a few goodbyes which he never responded to.

Soon it was just Ciel in the room with him. He picked up his book bag but it was taken away by his eternal butler gently. "My lord." He said with a smirk. The same smirk yet so different, it didn't have the mirth and interest that it used to hold. Ciel just walked ahead, leading his servant out of the classroom and into an empty hallway that still had the teens laughing and sneaker squeaking echoing as they exited the building.

**At home-**

Ciel sat down in front of the plasma fifty-four inch TV they had. After they got home Ciel finished his homework- "If you'd let me do it you wouldn't have to waste time on such things."- took a shower- "Demons don't need to wash, bocchan." and finally set his butler off to cook dinner. This same routine for so many years...

It was all so boring.

There were no orders to carry out for the Queen. No servants to cause trouble and racket. No blonde cry-baby cousin to entertain him. No traumatized Tracy to fight. There was nothing. Nothing but Sebastian left and even he lost his sadistic teasing ways.

'_Still sulking._' Ciel thought with a glance to the kitchen door way.

He wouldn't say that he was happy at the outcome either. He wanted to die when his revenge was completed, when everyone who caused the murder of his parents and the abduction of him perished. That's when he'll welcome deaths arms- or rather the devilish lips of Sebastian. He wanted the pain of his being carved into his soul.

Sebastian.

His thoughts immediately turned back to him and an uncontrollable rage built up in the pit his stomach. Ciel started to bite his bottom lip harshly, a habit he got when he learned that his rage was more... catastrophic when he had turned into a demon. The feeling that he needed to shed some blood- _anyone's_blood- was very intense.

"_Boccan_..." A deep husky voice ringed in his ear. Ciel stiffened eyes wide at Sebastian's sudden presence. How the hell did he not sense him? He turned his head to see his butler standing behind the couch, staring down at him with hazed, glowing fuchsia irises. His lips were slightly wet as if he'd been licking them when he came in.

Ciel sighed and turned back around to stare at the blank TV screen. "What?" He snapped, angry that he had been scared by the sudden appearance of him. Idly, he wondered why Sebastian's eyes were like that in the first place and almost couldn't stop himself from turning back around to take another look. There had been some kind of emotion there.

Sebastian blinked out of his dazed state quickly, fists clenched and body ridged. What just happened? Only thing he remembers is turning away from the food he set on the table to get the little brat for dinner then... a scent. He sniffed once and didn't smell anything out of place. What the hell _was_that? He licked his lips, it was so... erotic.

He shook his head from his thoughts and looked back down at his lord. "Dinner is served, Boccan."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler I & II nor do I write this for profit. I only own my own characters._

* * *

It still puzzled him. Ciel whipped his mouth with a napkin while tracking his butler through the house by his presence. He was in the basement finishing up some laundry. He sighed and stared down at his empty plate. In the reflection was a younger boy's face, two dark blue eyes staring back at him. His eyes were wide and innocent at first glance, something that made people trust him. Or lust after him. The eye patch was long gone when he figured out how to change his eye colors one boring afternoon. Good riddance, that thing was itchy sometimes.

His hand absentmindedly went down to graze his side, where his slave brand resided. His fingers curled until his sharp, black tipped nails dug into his flesh through his white button-down shirt. Damn them. But, his fingers suddenly froze. They were dead, all of them. He was sure.

He pushed back his chair and got up, leaving the mess for Sebastian. His fingers tugged at the end of his black briefs while he walked. He was surprised when they didn't have underwear in Victorian Era. This made children of this time make dirty jokes and laugh about how uncomfortable it possibly was. Ciel thought a bit before admitting that it was uncomfortable but he was to push it off to attend to other more important matters.

Speaking of which, he had a project due. A simple book report for Accelerated Language Arts. What book should he write it on? He liked Non-Fictions as much and Fictions, maybe a Fant- ?

He was snapped out his thoughts when he ran into someone coming down the stairs. His face was buried in someone's chest as hands held his upper arms. He blinked and slowly looked up at his butler. Why was he touching him? And why was he so close?

Sebastian stared down at him, a brow raised slightly. He was coming down the stairs when his master was heading right for him. He thought that he wanted something or the other so he stopped, only to have his master walk right into him. Something must've occupied his thoughts for him to actually walk right into him like that.

Ciel stared at him for some more before pulling away without a word and going around him to go back up the stairs. "Sorry." He mumbled his mind still elsewhere. This, however, surprised his butler. Sebastian turned to watch his Boccan slowly climb the steps. His over sized shirt that he has worn for all these years hid his hands and went down to mid thigh. From the beginning he guessed that it was his fathers since it didn't have Ciel's scent on it when he began dressing and undressing the child. A pale thigh and a glimpse of black briefs showing because of his tugging at them, something his has seen his little lord do many times.

For some reason Sebastian just stared, not in hate and not in pride like he used to but... in pure _curiosity_. Was the smell from before coming from him? He felt some anger boiling inside his master when he was cooking but dismissed it as quickly as the emotion came. Ciel reeked of anger. Could it be that? He did not know and couldn't wait to find out. With a smirk he turned back around to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

-.-

As Ciel reached the top steps he seemed to be getting out of his thoughts long enough to register what just happened. Wasn't Sebastian just in the basement? He shook his head and headed for his room. He should be used to his demons speed by now. And that moment in the staircase, now that he thought back to it, Sebastian seemed to be searching for something in his eyes and still doing so when he climbed the steps.

In fact, he could _feel_Sebastian's gaze slowly drifting up and down his form. Was the demon planning something? Ciel opened the door to his room and shut it behind him quietly. He shed his briefs (He was still used to not sleeping with anything put a shirt on) before folding them over on his computer chair and climbing into his king sized bed.

If that demon was planning something it better not be a plan to seduce him or something. He knew that demons can also get fed off of sexual intercourse and he will not participate in anything of the sort. If Sebastian was hungry then he'd let him go hunt for a soul. Preferably one of a hobo or criminal or something. He didn't like taken innocent lives.

This made him think about _his_next meal. Human food will not sustain him and slowly he will crave for a human to tear into. He shuddered at the thought but was determined to face it when the time came. He was no procrastinator but this was a different matter. A matter of taken another's life with his own hands. He had never killed anyone not even when he was human. Sure, he gave orders but that was different from actually putting a bullet to someone's head. It would be best if he could put off devouring a soul until he would almost go crazy from hunger so he can block the world out. Hopefully at that time, there will be a black spot in his memory.

Although, things in his life don't seem to ever go uphill.

-.-

"Time to get up, Boccan."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes as he heard the same morning greeting. Back in London, in the Victorian Era, he got to sleep in a bit because he didn't have to go to school but now...

"Earl Grey Tea." Sebastian announced, walking up to him with a tea cup that held the captivating aroma of his favorite tea. It always soothed him no matter what he was thinking. He remembered when his mother would sit him down on her lap and sip at a cup of it. She always gave him some to make him go to sleep when he had nightmares. At the time, warm milk did nothing to soothe him, only Earl Grey. Then, she would hum a song and run her fingers through his hair lovingly.

Ciel shook his head. Now that he was a demon and has lived for so many years, he's found that the childhood memories that he always suppressed don't make him shake with grief anymore. It made him oddly happy. He sat up and pulled the covers off of himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet didn't even graze the wooden floor a bit. He was at least two feet from the ground. Sometimes he cursed his short stature. Sebastian passed the tea over to him and he reached out to get it.

Sebastian inwardly smirked cruelly. He tilted the cup forward with a single finger so the tea would abruptly splash over the rim.

"!" Ciel quickly spread his legs so the rest of the scorching tea wouldn't fall on his vulnerable thighs. He hissed and wiped at his thighs. Sebastian put on a face of concern and put the tea down on a silver platter that was on his nightstand. "Boccan, are you alright? I'm very sorry." He got a napkin off of the platter and wiped the young ones now red legs from the burn.

"You did that on purpose!" Ciel growled, his pupils stilted and now starting to melt into a familiar pink. He slapped his demons hands off of him and glared at him. "Bastard! You could've stopped it, yet you didn't!" He saw the sadistic glint in his butler's eyes and hopped of the bed, gritting his teeth.

Sebastian watched, amused as the little one stomped off to his bathroom and slammed to the door. He almost released a chuckle when Ciel said that childish line. But, he was angry, furious even, and he still does not have that scent to him. He frowned and looked down to the soiled bed sheets. He guessed he spilled hot tea on him for nothing.

What a waste of tea...

-.-

Ciel was absolutely _pissed_. Why the hell would he do that? He glared at the water running down his pale legs and marching toward the drain with bubbles. Sebastian was hard to read these days, being all somber and what not. He huffed and turned the water off with a flick of his wrist. He stepped out the shower and got a towel to quickly dry himself off.

Maybe not devouring a soul is putting his butler off a bit. He wrapped the towel around his waist. Sighing, he looked up slowly, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Quickly, he snapped his head away and walked back out into his room. He hated his reflection. He hated mirrors. Anything else that showed his face was alright because he image always looked a bit distributed. Mirrors... They showed his face quite clearly. It looked too much like the little boy who cuddled with his mother and ran about, playing with his cousin. Smiling every second.

Then intense heat... fire.

He froze when he reached his bed, brows furrowed. There was a story he heard once in school (rumors seemed to spread like wild fire there) about a girl who died in a fire, her family abandoned her. But, there were no remains of her, as if she had disappeared somehow. The same with the records or her family and even her, all the information of them was wiped out.

Some say she was saved at the last minute and kidnapped. Others just assume that someone wanted their family dead for some reason. It seemed like no one really cared about her anyway. She was described as quiet, shy, and having Bi-polar disorder. She seemed like a lonely, lost child.

It actually interested Ciel so much that he found another use of his computer than doing homework on it. No results. He assumed that it was a false rumor that someone made up to make themselves seem interesting.

That was about two weeks ago before another rumor started. The rumor was: if you scatter anemone flower petals mixed with ripped butterfly wings in a circle (and this has to be done on a full moon in a dark room in front of a window) she will be formed in black whips of shadows, glowing purple. Angel feathers will appear; white as the moon but then they will bleed into a shiny black and drip with blood. She shadows will retreat from her form and she will be there, eyes gored out and mouth dripping out black gunk.

Ciel blinked and rubbed his temple. Why had he suddenly thought of that? For some reason, he turned to look at the mirror that was on his dresser far across the room. His eyes were glowing brightly. He stared for a moment. Was that girl really a demon?

A sharp knock brought him out of his stupor. "Boccan, breakfast is really along with your lunch for school. Are you dressed?" Sebastian's voice flowed though the door. Ciel glared at it before looking out the window. "Sebastian." He called. His butler opened the door and walked in, surprised at seeing his master not dressed already. "Yes, My Lord?" He eyed him secretly for a moment as Ciel gazed out the window. Something was off.

"Is the full moon tonight?" He asked while taking off his towel and moving about. Sebastian raised a brow and looked about the window too, frowning. "Why, yes, My Lord." He was curious as to why he would bring up a moon phase so randomly. He saw his master smirk while pulling on a jacket.

"As soon as we get back, go collect some anemone flowers and butterflies." He said while tying up his shoes. It sounded silly and it was even worse when he saw the corner of Sebastian's lips twitch upwards. He could almost hear the little comment he had in his head about the order. Sebastian put a hand over his heart and bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

Perfect. Ciel turned to his butler and stared at him. Maybe this will be entertaining. He couldn't wait to see how Sebastian will react to it. Seeing him all stoic was grating his nerves.


End file.
